


Yuugi's Thoughts

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Yuugi's beloved is gone
Kudos: 2





	Yuugi's Thoughts

The young man lay on his bed, staring with dull eyes up at the ceiling; the room was lonely. His very soul felt alone, abandoned. He always thought he needed some freedom, struggling to find his deepest feeling during the past three years. Now there was only an empty void.

On his temple running down to his hairline, were white marks; prove of his tears, though these had dried all ago, his purple eyes still shone with unshaded ones.

Mutou Yuugi wanted to cry out, to shout until his throat was rawer than it already was from the former screams he released. His voice could do longer he used at this time, even when he try to call out only air passed his lips.

It had only been a few days, yet to him, it seemed like years. Slowly he turns to the side, a few tears escape from his lids, running over the bridge of his nose and down the temple. His sore eyes blink at the bed, hoping to catch a glimpse even if it was only the memory.

Turning his head back he stares once more at the ceiling; he could see it. The back of his other half walking away from him, leaving his life forever. Yuugi could still remember his hammering heart in his chest, it could count each step as he moved further and further away.

'Mou hitori no boku!' Yuugi weakly calls in vain to his darker half, of course, no answer came.

Yami no Yuugi, Mou hitori no Yuugi, Spirit Of The Puzzle, Nameless Pharaoh, Pharaoh Atem.

Was gone.

Together with a large piece of Yuugi's heart. Yuugi was already longing to see him, to hear him, to breathe in his scent and smell and taste his richest that he bought, to hold his cold hand.

'I miss you.' Yuugi says to the one who was out of reach, 'I want to see you again.' Yuugi had been so close to the dark soul, that he never knew he would feel this way. He was aware that he had a love for the other but mistaken it for brotherly. That pain he felt run a lot deeper.

Yuugi dragged himself up and swinging his legs around he placed his feet on the floor; upon his room was a reminder of him. Yuugi went out and bought things for his other self, leather mainly as well as booster packs for his duel monster's deck; that deck was on his desk, seemingly as lonely as Yuugi was without its master.

Yuugi was sure now that they were meant to be together, they were two halves of the same whole; so why were they apart now? Why was Yuugi sitting in his room by himself without his soulmate?

Yuugi regretted not discovering his feeling before, he could have told him then. Even if Yami rejected him, it would have still been better than this unknowing state he found himself in. Could of maybe, in time get over it. But right now healing did not seem to be in sight.

"I wish...I wish we could have lived together," Yuugi horse voice rags out, he turns to the window, the light of the full moon shone in. "But that's never going to happen... is it...Mou hitori no boku no Atem."

That was one of the few times Yuugi muttered the Pharaoh's name, he pained him to do so. Closing his eyes, fresh tears formed and slowly slipped down his cold cheeks.


End file.
